Izaya
Izaya Orihara (折原 臨也, Orihara Izaya) is one of the main antagonists in Durarara!! He is a powerful and skilled underground information broker. He usually gives information for his own enjoyment, and he claims to love the entire human race, excluding Shizuo Heiwajima. He is available only as a main character in Dengeki Bunko: Crossing Void. Overview The information broker living in Shinjuku. He is the man behind many incidents. Despite his excellent ability, his personality is rather unpleasant. He always uses intelligence as bait and likes to start fights with Shizuo. Journal Voice Lv. 2 affinity required * Hey! Just beat this man up! -- Cover Lv. 4 affinity required * You seem strong, Shizu. -- Battle * Shizu, can you do this alone? -- Battle Lv. 6 affinity required * Oh, you scared me. -- Skill Lv. 8 affinity required Lv. 10 affinity required Quote Lv. 1 affinity required * Believing in a world after death is a right reserved for the living. -- Durarara!! Vol. 1: 120 * The state of nothingness is not 'nothing'. Nothing is not always in contrast to 'something'. The nothing you speak of is eternal darkness, a blank slate. But that is as perceived by you being aware of that darkness. That's not nothing at all. If you're dying to be released from suffering, doesn't that require a form of you after death that recognizes you've been released from suffering? -- Durarara!! Vol. 1: 124 * I don't. So to be perfectly honest, I'm afraid of death. I want to live as long as I can. Hey, once you're dead, you're gone for good. It's a waste of your life if you don't enjoy it, right? -- Durarara!! Vol. 1: 131 Lv. 3 affinity required * I can't wait. I can't wait. I can't wait. Despite being an informatio nagent, there's still so much of this town that I know nothing about being born and then disappearing. This is why I can't help but live here where all the people are! I love people! I just love human beings! I love 'em! Which is why people should love me back. -- Durarara!! Vol. 1: 133 * It's none of my business. If you're beat up and left here to die, that's none of my business. I I decided to assault you, if I decided to stab you, if you decided to call me, a twenty-three-year-old man, "old," it would not change the fact that your affairs and mine are eternally unrelated. Every human being has a connection to every other, and yet we are all unrelated. -- Durarara!! Vol. 1: 180 Lv. 5 affinity required * If you truly want to escape the ordinary, you'll simply need to keep evolving— Whether what you seek is above or below. -- Durarara!! Vol. 1: 290 * I don't even want to talk about him. I know him, and that's enough. -- Durarara!! Vol. 2: 91 Lv. 7 affinity required Lv. 9 affinity required Main • A.ATK Skills Crossing Skills Awaken Talent Information Broker Increases the damage of ally group by % when at least 1 character suffers debuffs. Stats Cheering Eidos To be Added Trivia To be Added Gallery Izaya-orihara-main.jpeg|Izaya (Main) Category:Durarara!! Category:Characters Category:Main Characters